stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Libertaanse voetbalbond
Hallo, welkom bij Wikistad! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Gebruiker:Libertaanse voetbalbond pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Pierius Magnus (Overleg) sep 27, 2009 09:47 :Leuk een nieuwe gebruiker tegen te komen! Welkom! :P Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:00 (UTC) ::Grapjas xP --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:01 (UTC) Haha! :) Zo, een schone en nieuwe lei, een voetbalbond is leuker dan een dode geest en onthoudt: "Voetbal is oorlog!" Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:05 (UTC) Accepteren sponser Luister, de league is van TahR en mij en alleen wij kunnen sponsers aan nemen, ik vraag me af waarom je weer zo dom bent terug te komen en alles weer te veranderen, waarschijnlijk puur gewoon weer om mij irriteren sep 27, 2009 10:15 (UTC) :Ehm, nee. Jullie zijn nog steeds sponsors. Maar dat maakt jullie niet de Libertaanse voetbalbond. Jullie financiëren het alleen maar voor publiciteit. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:17 (UTC) ::Euh nee dat maken we zelf uit sep 27, 2009 10:19 (UTC) :::Wie denk je dat je bent :)) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:19 (UTC) ::::Jillids, wie anders sep 27, 2009 10:21 (UTC) ::::::Ik zie echter alleen iemand die denkt stoer te kunnen doen achter een pc, maar werkelijk niets betekent IRL. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:22 (UTC) :::::::Gulukkig voor ons komen we daar niet achter, ik hoef namelijk niet zo'on kutkind als jij te ontmoeten sep 27, 2009 10:24 (UTC) ::::::::Gelukkig*, zo'n*. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:25 (UTC) Kom op mensen! Kalm aan! Jillids: overleggen! En ik vind het laag dat je me achter zijn rug om vraagt hem te blokkeren - iets wat ik natuurlijk niet zal doen! Vergeet niet: ik heb zijn IP ge-unblokkeert. Weet je waarom? Omdat we mensen zoals hem nodig hebben. Leven in de brouwerij heet dat! Tegen heilige huisjes aanschoppen en egos aanpakken! Die mensen hebben we nodig. :) Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:26 (UTC) :Ego's aanpakken, een grotere ego als hem is er niet, bovendien heeft hij een paar van de helige huisjes gemaaakt sep 27, 2009 10:27 (UTC) Ik zeg ook niet dat hij er zelf geen is. Maar jij bent er ook één. En ik óók! En hoe eerder we dat toegeven en eerlijk met elkaar praten, en netjes, en beleefd, hoe eerder we er uitkomen. Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:30 (UTC) Teams We hebben nu 4 of 5 teams? Doet er mss één niet meer mee nu? Ik heb gisteren FC Molenbeek opgericht. Ik ben er niet erg handig in moet ik zeggen, ik hoop dat je me misschien een beetje op weg wilt helpen? Leuk, trouwens, dat jullie dit allemaal zo professioneel aanpakken nu! Is dit iets wat jullie elk jaar doen, of beginnen jullie nou pas? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 10:54 (UTC) :Vorig jaar mee begonnen. Ik wil best helpen, alleen ik moet nu binnen 3 min. gaan. Jillids is uit de competitie gestapt. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:55 (UTC) Hoezo is Jillids uit de competie gestapt? Was FC Wikistad van hem dan. En wat denk je: is FC Molenbeek een kanshebber? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 10:57 (UTC) ::De eerste wedstrijd heeft iedereen theoretisch gelijke kansen. Als je die wint, heb je de volgende wedstrijd weer méér kans om te winnen, etc, zo is het systeem. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:59 (UTC) Is een goede doelman of aanvaller of verdediger ook handig? Als ik een speler van wereldklasse aantrek naar mij team, vergoot dat dan hier ook mijn kansen? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 11:06 (UTC) Naam Ty voor het veranderen van de naam, ik vind hem ook veel beter nu! Smart LLC klinkte gewoon niet.. ;) sep 27, 2009 11:09 (UTC) :Ja maar ik niet en ik heb het opgericht, ik vind dit echt zwaar klote wat hebben jullie tegen mij, ik richt iets op en dat kan niet allemaal geweizigt worden zonder toestemming, jij hebt die naam bedacht en ik vond het prima maar niet leuk, als jij het een rare naam vind waarom bedenk jij hem dan sep 27, 2009 11:39 (UTC) ::Omdat ik toch de LLC in de naam wou hebben. By the way, niet alleen jij hebt het opgericht.. jij kwam met het idee voor de 2e Wli! League, ik kwam met het idee voor een totaal nieuwe league.. En we hebben niks tegen jou. Jij eerder wat tegen ons. ::Je denkt zeker dat wij wat tegen jou hebben, maar aangezien jij gewoon ook zwaar klote doet tegen Bucu, GD2 enzo gaat je reputatie ook naar de knoppen. Dan moet je niet gaan verwachten dat iedereen je nog poeslief gaat behandelen. Ik weet niet hoe het komt dat jij ineens op de scheldtoer gaat maar als het echt niet ophoudt.. tsja, dan maar een blok he ;) Het maakt niet uit of je vertrekt dan, het is je eigen keus maar dan moet je er wel bij denken dat je het zelf hebt verpest.. sep 27, 2009 11:45 (UTC) Jillids, kalm aan nou! Ik las dat er in 2008 ook al een competitie was die zo heete als die nu. Twee verschillende competities is verwarrend en continuiteit is alleen maar beter! Maak je niet druk. Zoveel werk heb je er niet van gehad of wel, het was volgens mij een vrij kleine pagina. :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 11:43 (UTC) :Dat was de Wli! League, maar die is nu ook hernoemd naar Libertan League 2008.. sep 27, 2009 11:45 (UTC) ::Ik scheld niet voor niks, ik heb niks tegen jullie, behalve tegen bucu, dat omdat hij dit soort dingen doet sep 27, 2009 11:46 (UTC) :::Je scheldt WEL voor niks. De Tweede Wereldoorlog is toch ook opgelost met normale woorden (oid). In elk geval, je kan ook gewoon normale woorden gebruiken. Schelden helpt niks, kwetst en helpt je reputatie naar de maan. (Dan kan Maanmeis hem ff terug meenemen :D) sep 27, 2009 11:50 (UTC) :::Oké, Jillids, maar opnieuw: waarom met zware beweringen komen dat bucu (en tahr ook, volgens jou) je willen "pakken". Goed, misschien had wat overleg of zelfs een stemming gemogen ivm met de naamsverandering, maar ik denk dat dan sowieso een boel mensen gekozen hadden voor de nieuwe -reclamevrije- naam. Echocho sep 27, 2009 11:49 (UTC) ::::Nou, ik moet wel zeggen dat we vorig jaar de Wli! League hadden, wat nu de Libertan League 2008 is, maar Wli! was ook reclame voor een bedrijf en daar zeurde niemand over. ;) sep 27, 2009 11:51 (UTC) :::::Wat je denk ik niet snapt is dat het gewoon van een bedrijf is, in nederland heb je ook jupiler league omdat jupiler gewoon hoofdsponser is, daar mogen jullie niks over zeggen alleen een verzoek doen sep 27, 2009 11:52 (UTC) Jep. Ik denk dat de meeste mensen (inclusief ikke :P) een neutrale naam voor zo'n league leuker vinden! Niet vervelende bedoelt. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 11:53 (UTC) :::::Beter laat dan nooit dan, lol, maar om zoiets relatief klein als een naamsverandering gaat het ook niet. Daarom dat ik het nog zo jammer vind dat erover geruzied wordt, al kan ik Jillids wel voor een klein stuk begrijpen (een artikel blijft altijd een beetje jouw kindje :)), maar daarom keur ik gescheld nog niet goed. Echocho sep 27, 2009 11:54 (UTC) Nee, schelden moeten we inderdaad niet goedkeuren. Zo moet je ook niet met elkaar om willen gaan. En nu iets heel anders: hoeveel zou ik voor Ferdi Berghop kunnen vragen? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:04 (UTC) Wedstrijden Je zou de wedstrijden elke zondag regelen, weet je nog? Het is nu 18.00; de wedstrijden van de Libertan League 2009 zijn begonnen! :) Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 16:00 (UTC) :Idd, maar vanwege een storing zullen de gegevens morgenmiddag pas bekend gemaakt worden xP Hierbij mijn excuses. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 19:17 (UTC) ::Lol, "storingen".. sep 27, 2009 19:25 (UTC) ::bwc) Vooruit, ik ga nu proberen de scores neer te zetten. Heeft Molenbeek al een logo? --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 19:25 (UTC) :::Ik zie het nergens, dus ik denk niet. Zet gewoon een lelijke F, een lelijke C en een lelijke M neer. Dat is ook iets :D sep 27, 2009 19:27 (UTC) ::::Wil jij dat doen? :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 19:28 (UTC) :::::Ik ben niet gespecialiseerd in lelijke logo's. sep 27, 2009 19:32 (UTC) Random berekenen Je berekent random de punten van de teams... en wie die maken ook. Maar IRL is het zo dat bepaalde "goede" spelers de meeste doelpunten maken: hier maakt iedere speler in wezen even veel. Dat is niet logisch. Mijn elftal heeft de beste keeper van de competitie, maar slechts één goede aanvaller. Logischerwijs zou ik minder doelpunten maken, maar ook weinig tegen krijgen. Houdt je rekenprogramma'tje ook rekening met betere en slechtere spelers bij verschillende clubs? FC Molenbeek heeft nu geen enkele echt goede speler en toch doen ze het goed. Terwijl VV Magnus Réal Sportas en Contra United beiden een aantal goede spelers hebben (Ferdi Berghop, Ali Poelstra, Anne van der Bruggen). Als alle spelers even goed zijn is er toch ook geen nut in de transfers, of wel dan? Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 16:04 (UTC) :Ik vind, btw, dat je het verder uitstekend doet hoor - ik zou het je niet nadoen! :) Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 16:05 (UTC) :bwc)Nee, geen rekening met betere of slechtere spelers. Maar ik hou wel rekening met de plaats waarop ze staan: de aanvallers hebben 2x zoveel kans als de middenvelders om te scoren, de middenvelders op hun beurt weer 2x zovel als de verdedigers (die ook wel eens naar voren gaan bij een corner). Een goede keeper betekent niet alles. Van der Sar krijgt toch ook doelpunten tegen? Misschien een blunder, misschien een slechte verdediging? Transfers... mjawel, het is gwn leuk :P om de naam van je club wat op te krikken. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 16:07 (UTC) Hmmm... in dat geval doe ik mijn twee topspelers meteen van de hand... :) Vind het wel jammer. Best een domper dat elke speler exact even goed is, saai ook. Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 16:10 (UTC) :Mja, theoretisch wel. Maar als je wil kan ik ervoor zorgen dat Poelstra de meeste goals maakt (van je team). Dat zal de score echter niet beïnvloeden. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 16:14 (UTC) Zorg maar dat Ali Poelstra bij Real Sportas en Ferdi Berghop bij Contra United de meeste treffers (50%) maken. Die zijn immers erg goed. Mijn keeper verkoop ik - die maakt immers geen doelpunten. Kun je dat regelen? Heeft verder geen invloed op het aantal doelpunten per team, enkel wie die doelpunten maakt. En omschrijf eens wat fabuleuze reddingen van Anne van der Bruggen! :) Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 17:29 (UTC) :OK, xP. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 17:33 (UTC) Mooi, mooi! Da's dan geregeld. Lol... :) Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 17:34 (UTC) Reminder Ik heb het stukje van de chat (het gescheld van Jillids) nu van je GP verwijderd - hoop dat je dat niet erg vind. Als je het er liever wel op hebt, zet het dan gerust terug. Maar ik krijg zo de indruk dat je hier louter bent om de voetballerij te organiseren en je doet het zo goed dat ik niet graag nieuwe ruzies zie oplaaien, ook al is Jillids vooralsnog weg. Vriendelijke groet, Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 17:41 (UTC) :C'est bien ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 17:42 (UTC) Top! Ik wist tot voor kort helemaal niet eens dat er hier voetbal toernooien gehouden werden! Vind het wel erg leuk om te zien hoe dat gaat. Heb jij het in de voorafgaande jaren ook georganiseerd? Oh, en denk je dat we na deze league meerdere kamioenschappen kunnen houden (met we bedoel ik: jij :P)? Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 17:46 (UTC) Daar vraag je me wat... :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 17:49 (UTC) :We zien wel hoe het loopt. Er gaat wel enorm veel geld in om inmiddels, via gokkerij in het Casino Splendiso. Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 17:50 (UTC) FC Molenbeek Ik heb eindelijk een logo voor mijn mooie Molenbeekse club FC Molenbeek ontworpen. Sorry dat ik er zo laat me ben en, ik weet, hij is lelijk, maar beter laat dan nooit! :) Hoe vind jet Stadion Molenbeek geworden? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 29, 2009 12:56 (UTC) :Maakt niets uit dat het lelijk is :P, als je maar een logo hebt. Het stadion vind ik een mooie aanwinst voor de Libertaanse sportwereld. Maar lijkt een beetje veel op een honkbalstadion xP --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 13:00 (UTC) Van honkbal weet ik totaal niks af. :D Ik vond het stadion zo wel redelijk "uniek"... Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 29, 2009 13:04 (UTC) Wil je meestemmen? Wil je meestemmen in het stemlokaal over de rechtenverdeling: wie krijgt geen rechten en wie wel? Het volk beslist. sep 29, 2009 17:36 (UTC) :Srry, ik kan niet stemmen in naam van de Libertaanse voetbalbond xP. Btw heb ik besloten om me enkel met voetbal bezig te houden. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 17:40 (UTC) ::Plzlpzlplzpzlpzlpzlpzlzplzpzl. Op het account van Bucu dan? We hebben je stem nodig (A) sep 29, 2009 17:41 (UTC) ::: Wat begrijp je niet: "Btw heb ik besloten om me enkel met voetbal bezig te houden" --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 17:42 (UTC) :::: De stemming is onzinnig. Blijkbaar voelen sommigen zich beter dan anderen? Of willen meer macht in handen hebben? :S --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 17:42 (UTC) :::::Nee, het gaat erom wie wek of wie niet volgens de mensen geschikt is.. sep 29, 2009 17:43 (UTC) Als je het niet voor Tahr wilt doen, doe het dan voor mij! Jij hebt me zelf bureaucraat en moderator gemaakt en nu willen ze me die rechten ontnemen, ondanks het feit dat ik me keurig heb gedragen! Doe het dan voor je voetbalkameraad en strijdmakker! :D 86.89.146.118 sep 29, 2009 17:44 (UTC) :Laat mensen in hemelsnaam in hun waarde Magnus.. sep 29, 2009 17:46 (UTC) Ik laat alle mensen in hun waarde. Ik ben beleefd, scheld niet en beledig niet. Ik doe enkele en alleen mijn best mensen te overtuigen voor mij te stemmen en dat is, in mijn positie, helemaal niet raar. 86.89.146.118 sep 29, 2009 17:50 (UTC) :In ieder geval, wil je aub inloggen? :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 17:51 (UTC) ::Laten we daar eerst idd mee beginnen, inlogegn :P sep 29, 2009 17:52 (UTC) :Zoals Bucu al zegt is dit een flutstemming... ;) Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 17:56 (UTC) ::Vind je. Maar even een vraag aan Bucurestean: is er iemand op deze wiki die de goede rechten heeft om bureaucraatrechten weg te halen ofzo? Gewoon een vraag. :P sep 29, 2009 17:57 (UTC) ::: Idd, kutstemming :P, de sfeer rot weer een beetje weg... - en jij hebt niet zomaar buro-rechten gekregen van mij? Dat heet hypocrisie. Tahr, nee, zulke rechten bestaan niet. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:00 (UTC) Bucu, kan niemand mijn rechten afnemen als bureaucraat? Hoe ben jij de jouwe dan verloren? Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 18:01 (UTC) ::::Bucu, dat vind ik dus ook, het stomste wat je ooit gedaan hebt... Anders was ie nu écht geblokkeerd, I mean it... Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 18:02 (UTC) :::::Haha, btw, voor diegenen die het nog niet gezien hebben (op Pierius' IP overlegpagina), mijn mening hierover: ... die stemming stelt niets voor, want ze hebben de macht niet eens om je die rechten af te pakken. In mijn ogen is het een beetje een sfeerverpester, die stemming... vooral omdat de voorsteller zelf ook "zomaar" rechten heeft gekregen, van mij, maar zijn naam niet in de tabel durft te zetten. Sinds die stemming toch nutteloos is en de uitslag onbelangrijk - want er gaat toch niks veranderen, stel ik voor om de stemming te sluiten, want het houdt ons alleen maar van het goede werk af. Wat denkt men? --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:04 (UTC) :::::Volkomen mee eens ;) En mij durfde hij er niet bijzetten omdat ie weet hoeveel last ie met mij kan krijgen XD Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 18:07 (UTC) PA verwijderd :Knap dat je het nu al door hebt, ik heb er 2 maand voor nodig gehad om te zien hoe ie echt is ;) Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 18:09 (UTC) Blij dat ik het nu door heb... Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 18:12 (UTC) :Daarom moet Real Sportas Civitesse verpletteren in eigen huis? :D --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:12 (UTC) Eigenlijk wel! Wat dacht je ervan Jillids bureaucraat te maken om Tahr te irriteren? Gewoon een voorstel... Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 18:14 (UTC) :NEE! --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:14 (UTC) Lotje dan? :D Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 18:15 (UTC) :Wie is Lotje? MaanMeis? Weet je hoe je 'm het beste irriteert: laten zien dat je niet zo laag gaat en gewoon blijft bijdragen alsof er niets gebeurd is. Wat denk je van die. We hebben je bijdragen meer dan nodig... --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:18 (UTC) ::Lotje = Pierlot ;) Btw.. Ik denk dat GD2 toch een stuk lager zien, aangezien die PA't en scheldt, ik toch niet.. ;) sep 29, 2009 18:21 (UTC) :::Je moet nog zoveel leren Tahrim, want jij doet nu exact hetzelfde. Misschien dit onnozele hoofdstuk afsluiten? Ik wil straks nog ff kunnen genieten van de Champions League :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:22 (UTC) ::::Toemaar. En als GD2 en Magnus voor min. een week nog een beetje normaal kunnen doen zonder gescheld, gePA of gehaatzaai doe ik dat ook.. ;) sep 29, 2009 18:25 (UTC) :::::Nu doe je het weer, onnozel klein jochie... ;) Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 18:26 (UTC) ::::::Dan is dat onbewust aangezien het niet zo bedoeld is.. maar ik vraag gewoon of we een week normaal kunnen doen, dan doe ik ook normaal.. sep 29, 2009 18:27 (UTC) :::::::Zeg, dit is het onnodig verspillen van energie. Misschien kun je in deze tijd FC Civitesse verbeteren, CL afmaken, oid? Dan help je ons, jezelf én de wiki een stuk vooruit. Want doorgaan met kibbelen is... verzuipen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:29 (UTC) ::::::::Ok. Zoieso kom ik ff terug (A) sep 29, 2009 18:30 (UTC) Ruzie tussen Tahr en Pierius? Mooi, nu heeft ook de dokter zijn onschuld verloren. Na een goeie drie weken, geen slechte tijd als je 't mij vraagt. Wanneer vindt de volgende spontane ontgroening en uitdrijving plaats? (I'm sorry, you caught me at my most cynical) Echocho sep 29, 2009 18:31 (UTC) :Dit was gewoon een recordpoging voor kortste vertek ooit (ja, ik lul me er uit. :P) Bij mijn volgende poging, 4 minuten, kies ik een heeel nieuw slachtoffer uit.. Muahahahahah (6) sep 29, 2009 18:32 (UTC) :Haha, ik vraag me af wanneer jij "ontgroend" wordt op Wikistadse wijze, Echocho :)) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:32 (UTC) :: Echocho kennede nooit :) Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 18:33 (UTC) ::: Nou, ja, met Pierlot was het bijna van "dadde", maar ja, dat kun je moeilijk laten meetellen, toch. Jullie mogen natuurlijk altijd proberen, hehe. sep 29, 2009 18:35 (UTC) ::::Dat klinkt als een uitdaging (6) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:36 (UTC) :::::Echocho, ach, wees toch stil, geflopte mod.. (Zo goed? x" je wilt ontgroend worden.. dan moet je eerst een ruzie maken met Opperruziemaker, mij.) sep 29, 2009 18:37 (UTC) ::::::IK ben de opperruziemaker, tahrim de opperruziestoker (-> hehe) Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 18:38 (UTC) :::::::Zal wel ^_^ sep 29, 2009 18:40 (UTC) :::::::"Let op, meneertjes, ik kan best stoïcijns zijn als het moet, hoor." dat is de zwaarste bedreiging waar ik mee aan kan komen lopen. Echocho sep 29, 2009 18:38 (UTC) Doe dat, maar dan alsjeblieft hier. De Libertaanse voetbalbond wordt gek van dat oranje balkje. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:39 (UTC) :Waar word je gek van? Echocho sep 29, 2009 18:39 (UTC) ::Hater :P. Ik ga toch naar de Chààààmpions, tu du tu du du kijken , dus ga je gang! --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:41 (UTC) :::Ik laat je met gerust. Echocho sep 29, 2009 18:42 (UTC) ::::Beloofd. Echocho sep 29, 2009 18:42 (UTC) :::::Ik laat hem niet met rust. TRALLALALALALALALALALALA. sep 29, 2009 18:43 (UTC) ::::::Kom nou, Tahr, gun hem wat rust. Echocho sep 29, 2009 18:44 (UTC) :::::::Als ik je gitaar mag lenen. sep 29, 2009 18:45 (UTC) :De hooligans zijn nog niet eens langsgeweest, de bond mag haar borst natmaken.. sep 29, 2009 18:40 (UTC) Voor het gemak Voor het gemak heb ik je oude rechten teruggegeven op deze account. Waarom? Welnu, je kunt nu eenmaal beter bijdragen wanneer je niet meer afhankelijk bent van anderen om dingen te verwijderen e.d. dus dat leek me meteen al handig. Ik wilde je eigenlijk alleen moderator maken, maar gaf je meteen bureaucraat aangezien je het anders toch zo weer kwijt zou raken. Nou, ik kijk in spanning uit naar de wedstrijden van vanavond en je commentaar en de "nieuwtjes"@ :D Dr. Magnus sep 30, 2009 05:47 (UTC) Quantas? Kan ik Quantas overnemen? :p Greenday2 sep 30, 2009 18:15 (UTC) :Of ik? ^^ (bood nl. eerder bij veiling) sep 30, 2009 18:23 (UTC) ::Maar ik bied meer :) Greenday2 sep 30, 2009 18:24 (UTC) :::500 mil. moneta bied ik. Btw, zie het overleg van de veiling.. het werkt nl. niet zoals het nu is.. sep 30, 2009 18:25 (UTC) :::: Sorry jongens, Quantas moet authentiek blijven! :D Wat ik nog wilde zeggen is dat ik €2 milj. een belachelijk laag bod vind ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 20:51 (UTC) :::::Ik bedoelde 50 mil euro, 500 mil moneta :P sep 30, 2009 21:42 (UTC) uitslagen heb je de meest recente uitslagen al bij de Libertan League 2009 gezet? Dan kan ik weer de spelers bij de doelpuntensaldo's zetten. 86.89.146.118 sep 30, 2009 20:55 (UTC) :Nee, die komen morgen pas. Zit telkens een rustdag tussen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 20:55 (UTC) De spelers die de doelpunten hebben gemaakt staan er nu ook weer in. Het is wel leuk om te doen hoor, moet ik zeggen! Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 14:23 (UTC) FC Skeend Ik wil Skeend wel overnemen okt 1, 2009 16:43 (UTC) :Spijt me, is al overgenomen. Aleen FC Wikistad kan nog overgenomen worden, of je zoekt een baan als trainer bij een van de andere clubs die wel meedoen aan de competitie? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 1, 2009 16:47 (UTC) ::Ik wil graag meedoen aan de beker met een club, maar wie heeft skeend nu dan? okt 1, 2009 16:52 (UTC) :::Echocho Pierlot Adrianusz okt 1, 2009 16:52 (UTC) ::::OK maar kan ik nog meedoen aan de beker met een club, desnoods als trainer okt 1, 2009 16:55 (UTC) Je mag VV Magnus Réal Sportas van me trainen: ik deed het niet zo best! Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 16:56 (UTC) :Of FC Civitesse, ik zie nu dat de trainersbaan nog vrij is ;) okt 1, 2009 16:57 (UTC) ::Oke doe die maar dan tahr okt 1, 2009 16:58 (UTC) :::Oh, al te laat zie ik, maar je mocht zeker ook Skeend-trainer worden, hoor! Hoe dan ook, veel plezier met eender welke ploeg je komt voor te werken ;). Echocho okt 1, 2009 18:49 (UTC) Voetbalkrant Wederom brilliant, die Voetbalkrant is echt een leuk idee! Mooi ook, die ingezonden brieven. Dr. Magnus okt 2, 2009 12:17 (UTC) : :)) Bedankt voor het helpen ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 2, 2009 12:18 (UTC) Hoe meer ingezonden brieven hoe beter, of niet dan? De mensen hebben het niet zo op mij (Magnus) en Tjong momenteel... Dr. Magnus okt 2, 2009 12:23 (UTC) :Is Tjong vermoord ofzo? Hij is ineens "verdwenen"... Dr. Magnus okt 2, 2009 12:24 (UTC) :Jawel en artikelen ook. Dus twijfel niet als je iets wil schrijven en ga je gang. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 2, 2009 12:25 (UTC) :Vermoord? Weet niet, mss moeten we t m vragen :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 2, 2009 12:25 (UTC) Ik heb nu volgens mij 2 of drie brieven ingezonden, jij de rest. Zo is het vooralsnog wel voldoende denk ik, de anderen doen de rest wel! Dr. Magnus okt 2, 2009 12:32 (UTC) :Wanneer zal iemand Anne van der Bruggen willen kopen? Dr. Magnus okt 2, 2009 12:33 (UTC) ::Weet niet. Btw, nog een ding: als je een brief instuurt, of je dat dan bovenaan wil zetten ipv onderaan. Dan leest men sneller de nieuwe brieven dan de oude. ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 2, 2009 12:33 (UTC) Tweede divisie Al een naam in gedachten? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 08:45 (UTC) :Tweede Divisie? :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 08:47 (UTC) Wanneer komt er iets nieuws in het voetbalkrantje :) Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 10:40 (UTC) :Misschien morgen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 10:42 (UTC) Beloftencompetitie Is er ook een beloftencompetitie? Karel Klaas Wal okt 3, 2009 10:07 (UTC) :Nee, momenteel niet. Maar je kunt iets verzinnen in je artikel, bijv. te zeggen dat XXX in Jong-Muntegu speelde tegen Jong-Skeend oid. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 10:08 (UTC) ::Kan er ook een competitie aangemaakt worden? Of is dat niet mogelijk? Zou jammer zijn. Karel Klaas Wal okt 3, 2009 11:56 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk kan het wel, maar dat zou enorm veel werk zijn. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 17:36 (UTC) Wil je misschien een stukje topscorers aanmaken met toelichting? Ik vind je commentaar altijd zo leuk! :) Dr. Magnus okt 3, 2009 10:38 (UTC) :Op Libertan League 2009? Ik vrees dat dat teveel wordt en dat het na de vijfde etappe al niet meer bijgehouden zal worden, als ik het doe :) Wil jij het doen? :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 10:39 (UTC) Ik ben te lui... wat dacht je van een geroutineerde gebruiker als Echocho - ik heb het hem al voorgesteld. En dan is er nog Pierlot. Dr. Magnus okt 3, 2009 10:42 (UTC) :Bucu, de enige die scoort is "Franzio". Die staat helemaal niet in het lijstje? :S okt 3, 2009 13:55 (UTC) Franzio? Je bedoelt: Franzoi. En die, beste Cléo, staat wel degelijk op het lijstje! 86.89.146.118 okt 3, 2009 14:04 (UTC) Tweede divisie Als de tweede divisie gestart word kan HG NFC eindelijk een wedstrijd spelen Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 17:06 (UTC) Civitesse Bestand:FC_Civitesse_logo.png wat vind je ervan? okt 3, 2009 17:31 (UTC) :Mooi hoor, alleen zou het handig zijn als Civitesse ook een embleem zou hebben, net zoals de rest (o.a. voor op de shirts, voor de pagina Libertan League 2009). --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 17:32 (UTC) :Eens kijken of ik dat kan maken okt 3, 2009 17:33 (UTC) Lay-out lied Meneer Voetbalbond, u kunt me vast wel helpen. Ik wil het supporterslied van FC Skeend graag in twee kolommen zien (daar is plaats voor), maar weet niet hoe dat te doen. Kunt u me helpen? Hoogachtend Echocho okt 4, 2009 13:22 (UTC) :Altijd. Ff kijken. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 13:35 (UTC) ::Geweldig, precies wat ik wou! Bedankt. ;) Echocho okt 4, 2009 13:39 (UTC) Sancties Je stelt me met de gestelde sancties in een onmogelijke positie en ik zal je uitleggen waarom. Mijn doel was een stadion te bouwen dat grandeur en grootsheid uitstraalt. Met 15.000 man kan ik geen genoegen nemen. De sanctie van 15 miljoen euro komt overeen met 150 miljoen moneta: het zou mij persoonlijk volledig ruineren en de club de grond in stampen. De sancties zijn overdreven zwaar en ik kan deze niet accepteren. Je stelt me in een onmogelijke positie. Beschouw dit antwoordt niet als een afwijzing van verkleining, alleen vind ik dat dit veel te ver gaat. Ik ben bereid het stadion enigzins te verkleinen, maar zeker niet meer dan de helft. De steun van Banda zet ik dan ook per direct stop. Een geld boete laat ik mij niet opleggen van een dergelijk belachelijk formaat. Het slaat nergens op. Zoveel geld als de geldboete is, heb ik ook nooit van Banda ontvangen. Ik heb meer rijke sponsoren en de meesten zijn legaal. Herzie je voorstel. Ik ga akkoord met: # Een geldboete die de helft bedraagt van de huidige eis (nog altijd een financiele ramp) # Stopzetten geldstroom Banda # Verkleining stadion met 50% Hiermee ga ik al enorm ver en ruineer ik mijzelf en mijn club haast volledig. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 16:52 (UTC) De Nachtegaal vanaf 16 oktober tot 16 april bent u welkom in ons hotel. De huurprijs bedraagt € 8978.66. okt 5, 2009 19:13 (UTC) :Mersi ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 5, 2009 20:43 (UTC) basketbal Wat vind je van de Basket League 2009? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 6, 2009 13:51 (UTC) :Een goed idee. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 13:54 (UTC) Topscorers Ik heb het kopje "topscorers" inmiddels aangemaakt. Ik houd alleen de spelers bij met meer dan één doelpunt om het niet te lastig te maken. 86.89.146.118 okt 6, 2009 14:52 (UTC) :Idd, maar let er wel op dat je geen mensen overslaat binnenkort (die al 1x gescoord hebben bijv). --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 14:53 (UTC) Ik zal er om denken. Maar mocht ik iets zijn vergeten dan is het handig als degene die dat opmerkt het er ook meteen verbeterd. Dr. Magnus okt 6, 2009 14:57 (UTC) Elftal Wie neemt het Libertaanse voetbalelftal over? Ik bedoel: Alexandru is zo dood als ik weet niet wat. Zijn geest kan het moeilijk nu overnemen, of wel dan, Mr. Voetbalbond? ;) Pierlot liet een fictief personage (Igor Peltuna) zijn zaakjes overnemen na het overleiden van Pierlot Adrianusz, zijn belangrijkste persona. Misschien kun je zelf ook iets dergelijks doen? Dr. Magnus okt 7, 2009 15:03 (UTC) :Hebben ze geen coach meer??? okt 7, 2009 15:12 (UTC) :Tsja, maar het is geen bezit. Er is idd een vacature bij de Libertaanse voetbalbond voor bondscoach. Maar niet iedereen mag zomaar de opstelling veranderen, snap je. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 7, 2009 15:12 (UTC) ::Ik ben beschikbaar :) trouwens ik had de club van Faith Liberlan veranderd, die is verkocht aan magnus... okt 7, 2009 15:14 (UTC) ::: Aangenomen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 7, 2009 15:14 (UTC) Jep, je hebt inderdaad Fatih nogwattes aan me verkocht! :) Bommel, als coach zou ik vooral goed kijken naar de topscorers van de competitie. Die moeten er zeker in. Dr. Magnus okt 7, 2009 15:15 (UTC) ::Ja, amar ik moet eerst overleggen emt tahr of een duobaan mogelijk is. okt 7, 2009 15:16 (UTC) Promotie-degradatie Ik stel voor om een play-off systeem te maken voor Promotie degradatie. daarin blijft de laatste gewoon degraderen en de bovenste promoveren. okt 7, 2009 16:47 (UTC) :Ik (de dictator) zal erover denken. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 7, 2009 17:34 (UTC) ::Ik heb een systeem bedacht. ik plaats hem straks hier: voorstel okt 8, 2009 13:03 (UTC) :::Is een officiele stemming nodig? okt 8, 2009 13:13 (UTC) ::::Eigenlijk niet, wel mijn goedkeuring. Maar ik wil eerst kijken wat de rest ervan vindt en dan pas neem ik een besluit. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 8, 2009 13:15 (UTC) Basketbalbond Wil je er aan meewerken? Igor Peltuna okt 7, 2009 17:38 (UTC) :Ik ben dan in mijn winterslaap. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 7, 2009 17:39 (UTC) ::Zonder jou wordt wikistad inactief. Desnoods creëer je een sokpop genaamd Libertaanse basketbalbond ofzo Igor Peltuna okt 7, 2009 17:42 (UTC) ::: Ik zal je ook gaan missen, Pierlot <3 --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 7, 2009 17:43 (UTC) Samenvattingen Wil je ze schrijven? Igor Peltuna okt 8, 2009 10:01 (UTC) Trainer Ik meld me trouwens officieel aan als kandidaat bondscoach. dat moet dan een duobaan worden okt 8, 2009 13:04 (UTC) : --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 8, 2009 13:07 (UTC) ::Ok, worden er ook wedstrijden gespeeld? okt 8, 2009 13:09 (UTC) :::Er staat nog niets op het programma (van het nationaal voetbalelftal) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 8, 2009 13:10 (UTC) ::::Mag ik zelf assistenten zoeken? okt 8, 2009 13:11 (UTC) :::::Tuurlijk. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 8, 2009 13:13 (UTC) De Selectie is bekend De Selectie okt 8, 2009 17:09 (UTC) Hulde! Hulde! Hoezee! Hoera! Lang zullen ze leven! In de gloria! Toppertje! :D Réal Sportas eindelijk weer op een positie waar ze thuishoort! :) Dr. Magnus okt 9, 2009 08:13 (UTC) :Ik snap echt niet wat er met die rekenmachine mis is x( --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 11:48 (UTC) Nee, je snapt het niet helemaal. Hij doet het nu pas echt goed! :) Dr. Magnus okt 9, 2009 14:38 (UTC) :Hee magnus je mag m'n club niet voorbij gaan op de ranglijst. Wat is er nou mis met mijn aanvallers.... Misschien victoriaan in de spits... okt 9, 2009 14:52 (UTC) Contra United ligt op het randje van degradatie. Koop Ferdi Berghop van ze over: die is veel te goed voor hun club. Hij zal enorm duur zijn maar hij is de beste speler van de competitie en heel Libertas. Dr. Magnus okt 9, 2009 15:16 (UTC) voetbalelftal Hoe organiseer ik een wedstrijd voor het nationale team? okt 9, 2009 14:52 (UTC) Libertan League 2009 Zet in het artikel Libertan League 2009 nog even de minuten waarin werd gescoord bij alle wedstrijden. Dat was als VoetbalBond immers ook je taak. En treurig dat je nu zo vroeg al weggaat. Wie neemt nu het voetbal hier onder zijn hoede? Eigenlijk moet je wel blijven om de League af te maken zoals gepland. Best een anticlimax zo. Niks geen spannende finale, geen spektakel en sesantie. Al eindigt Réal Sportas erg goed. Dr. Magnus okt 11, 2009 11:14 (UTC) :Och ja. Random numbers kun je uitrekenen op bijv http://www.random.org/ , je hoeft alleen op Generate te klikken je hebt er een minuut bij. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 11, 2009 11:15 (UTC) Hmmm... hoezo vertrek je eerder dan gepland? Waarom kon je niet een weekje langer blijven en gewoon de League netjes afronden? Ik vraag me af wat de reden is dat je je plannen hebt gewijzigd. Ik vond het net zo leuk. Dr. Magnus okt 11, 2009 11:17 (UTC) Reden "Deze gebruiker is vertrokken, de reden volgt zo?" en wat mag die reden dan wel zijn? :) Dr. Magnus okt 11, 2009 11:56 (UTC) Scores Wil je niet de scores alvast uitrekenen? Ik ga de scores pas weer teruggzetren op de datum van een voetblawedstrijd Igor Peltuna okt 11, 2009 13:47 (UTC) Vertrokken :( Waarom ben je vertrokken? :( Je bent hier wel nodig, bijv. voor het berekenen van de uitslagen. Wij (nouja, ik tenminste) weten niet hoe je dat doet, doe je dat gewoon op de rekenmachine (niet die op de computer) of ergens anders mee? Kom alsjeblieft terug. Karel Klaas Wal okt 11, 2009 14:23 (UTC) Reputatie Je wil je reputatie zeker goed houden? :P Vorig jaar zei je op IRC namelijk dat Civitesse maar kampioen toen worden toen ik vroeg wie het was. Maar maakt niet uit, we hebben zoieso 2009 al gewonnen :D okt 13, 2009 15:45 (UTC) :IK van Wikistad Nationals vind dat het een beetje oneerlijk is verlopen met de league dit jaar. Daarom doen we volgend jaar maar niet mee uit angst van nieuwe voetbalinactiviteiten en mislukkingen. Igor Peltuna okt 13, 2009 18:06 (UTC) ::Hoe wou je dan verder ? okt 13, 2009 18:14 (UTC) :::Nou Bucu had dus de uitslagen van de wedstrijden van 12 14 en 16 oktober te vroeg geplaatst op 11 oktober. Bucu ging toen vervroegd weg. Eerst zou hij op 16 oktober een winterslaap houden nu ging hij zijn winterslaap houden vanaf 11 oktober. Ik had de uitslagen weer weggehaald. En toen zette iemand anders ze weer terug. Ik draai de dat terug en voegde die wedstrijden bij een kopje Geschrapte wedstrijden. Ik vind nu dat de hele league op nieuw gedaan moet worden Igor Peltuna okt 13, 2009 18:21 (UTC) ::::Sorry Pierlot maar dat is dan jammer, Bucu rekent gewoon de wedstrijden al van te voren uit om werk te besparen. Jij zou ook vast en zeker niet kunnen wachten tot de wedstrijddag als je in Bucu's schoenen staat. Ik denk vaak als iemand of misschien ik moeilijk doe(t): hoe zou jij het doen als je in diegene's schoenen stond? okt 13, 2009 18:54 (UTC) :::::Wat ZEUR je pierlot? Je bent kampioen geworden, wat wil je nog meer? Hopen op die ene kans van 1 op triljard dat je alles wint zonder tegendoelpunten ofzo? Met 100 doelpunten voor? Wat wil je nu nog? Karel Klaas Wal okt 13, 2009 19:49 (UTC) ::::::Hallo Bucu heeft het gewoon fout gedaan Wikistad Nationals doet volgend jaar niet mee. Igor Peltuna okt 14, 2009 05:52 (UTC) Pierlot, dat doen ze wel. Je redenering is die van een geestelijk gehandicapte wc-rol, dus houdt op met moeilijk doen of ik blokkeer je. Dr. Magnus okt 14, 2009 10:47 (UTC) :Het is mijn club. Ik bepaal of ze meedoen of niet. En je moet vrtigens min club verwijderen. Igor Peltuna okt 14, 2009 11:03 (UTC) Pierius, Pierlot heeft een punt. Het is immers zijn club dus hij mag bepalen of ze meedoen of niet. Al is het een redenering van een belachelijke wc-rol (vind ik ook overigens), zo doen we het hier niet. Als ik Real Sportas uit de competitie zou verwijderen zou jij dat toch ook niet leuk vinden? ;) okt 14, 2009 11:55 (UTC) :Hm, dan kan Wikistad Nationals wel opgeheven worden. Moeten we het artikel even bijwerken en alles in 'was' veranderen. Verder kunnen we het beste geen aandacht meer besteden aan deze vreemde muggenzifter Karel Klaas Wal okt 14, 2009 19:54 (UTC) ::Oh, ik zie nu net dat het FC Wikistad is geworden en dat Jillids het heeft overgenomen. Dan zijn er geen onzinproblemen meer. Karel Klaas Wal okt 14, 2009 19:57 (UTC) Vertrek Vanwaar dit plotselinge vervroegde vertrek, en waarom zie ik bij de (afgeraffelde) wedstrijden geen doelpuntenmakers en samenvattingen. Wat een treurig einde voor een groots project zeg! Was het je allicht toch te veel werk? Ik kan er best inkomen, het lijkt me persoonlijk ook niet gemakkelijk al die samenvattingen, doelpuntenmakers, scores, topscorers en dan ook nog eens de Voetbalkrant. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:18 (UTC) :Je bezat\bezit tevens het Casino Splendiso. Daar is druk gewed en gegokt op de uitkomst van de competitie. Je zult als eigenaar van dat casino de winsten\verliezen moeten incasseren en de Lijst der Rijken aanpassen. Da's jouw taak als casino-tycoon! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:19 (UTC) ::Zal ik het maar doen? Bucu hangt zich op, GD2 zit te zonnen op de camping van Muntegu ofzo en kijkt geen ogenblik hiernaar om en Janaa heeft het nogal druk met Chinatown CL volgensmij. Ik zal straks of morgen ff kijken of ik de bedragen maar kan incasseren :P okt 14, 2009 21:50 (UTC) ::Achossie, wat een ongeluk toch in het casino.. Ik vind het vooral jammer voor Pierius, hijs 2 miljoen moneta in 1 keer verloren. okt 14, 2009 22:00 (UTC) Pact Luister. Als ik ervoor zorg dat Jillids geen rechten meer heeft, kap jij dan met dit gepleuris en zorg jij ook ervoor dat Pierlot geen rechten meer heeft? okt 18, 2009 16:15 (UTC) :Tah je hebt me hyperactief gekregen Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 16:16 (UTC) :Geen akkoord, volgens mij wordt dit de Vierde Burgeroorlog. Maar ik doe er niet aan mee, maar toekijken is wel leuk :P Pielot, sticht je eigen land. Btw Tahr, je had m geen buro moeten maken, ik had Pierlot express geen buro-rechten gegeven zodat ik ze weer af kon pakken binnen vijf minuten... --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 18, 2009 16:18 (UTC) ::Sorry, maar morgen is weer een werkdag en dus ook in de VS ;) Sannse zal wel kijke nwat ze zal doen, ofzo. okt 18, 2009 17:18 (UTC) Doel Wat was precies je doel om mijn gebruikerspagina te verwijderen? okt 18, 2009 17:17 (UTC) Vertrokken Ik heb het "vertrokken" sjabloon van je GP afgehaald. Je bent helemaal niet vertrokken! Eikel. :D Je bent nog gewoon actief man. Ik merk dat je haast dagelijks weer terugkomt en de boel opjut en weer bijdraagt. Wat is nou precies je plan? En waar sloeg je reactie op mijn OP op? Leg 'ns eventjes uit AJB. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 18:47 (UTC) :Nou, komt er nog wat van? Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 18:57 (UTC) :: Misschien begrijp je het nu wel, slimmerik? Waarschuwingen zijn er niet voor niets om je te waarschuwen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 22, 2009 08:05 (UTC) Reactie Ik ehb gereageerd op mijn overleg. Ik vind dat hier eerlijk gehandeld moet worden. als jij dat niet wil doen, ver~dien je zelf een blok. okt 22, 2009 14:28 (UTC) Stem mee! en nog even wat. Bucu zoals je misschien al gelezen hebt mag je nooit meer rechten hebben op wikistad, bovendien kan je zo weer geblokt worden aqls je ook maar iets doet, ik houd je dus goed in de gaten okt 24, 2009 11:03 (UTC) :Ik reageer liever niet op je GP, maar je krijgt geen blok, bijna iedereen houd jouw dus je moet niet zeuren, een klacht in dien en tegen ons mag natuurlijk altijd okt 24, 2009 11:08 (UTC) ::Waarom laat je me niet mijn zegje doen? Ik overtreed de regels nu toch niet? Waarom deze waarschuwing? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:08 (UTC) :::Welke waarschuwing, het is gewoon besloten okt 24, 2009 11:09 (UTC) ::::Bucu, er is idd besloten dat er géén rechtzaak komt, en je gewoon een nieuwe kans krijgt, maar je wel geblokkeert wordt zonder pardon als je weer loopt te schelden,... Daar kan ik me ook in vinden, al vind ik dat je op dezelfde manier moet behandelen als de rest, en daarin geef ik je dus wel gelijk... Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 11:12 (UTC) :::::Begin maar een rechtzaak als je wil, ik vraag mij echter af of er nog een rechter is die neutraal is en ons wil straafen, alle mensen die nog neutraal zijn zijn een beetje onze kant op geschoven en willen dit vooral achter de rug hebben okt 24, 2009 11:14 (UTC) ::::::Pff... Ben ik nu echt de enige die vindt dat hij neutraal is? Lolz :p Enne, de neutrale mensen zijn naar jullie kant geschoven omdat jullie hen zeiden dat ik en bucu slecht zijn en druktemakers zijn, dat is maar in welke richting je het bekijkt, toch? :P Kom es op IRC btw Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 11:16 (UTC) ::::::: Ik wil dat Jillids, TahR78 en Apoo ook niet mogen blijven met rechten, net zoals ik. Gelijke monniken, gelijke kappen. Als ik zo behandeld wordt moeten jullie dat ook. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:23 (UTC) :::::::: Ga er mee naar Tedjuh10, stuur hem in alle rust een dimitrilange mail, zodat ie jouw standpunt ook eindelijk weet want tot nog toe hoort hij enkel het verhaal langs één helft... Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 11:25 (UTC) Rechten, blokken, etc. Hey, Ik las het bericht. Ik ben er zeker van op de hoogte dat er een lange blokkeeroorlog is geweest, maar daarvoor hebben we ook "De Zuivering" uitgevoerd. Ik heb expliciet bij de aanvraag van rechten pagina geplaatst dat een nieuwe bureaucraat onder geen beding betrokken mag zijn geweest bij een blokkadeoorlog of andere vandalisme acties. Ik ben er tevens van op de hoogte dat je geen rechten meer hebt; dit is ook op de IRC besloten. Als je je rechten weer wilt verkrijgen, zal je jezelf moeten bewijzen. Dit zullen helaas geen bureaucraat rechten zijn, maar MOD rechten zijn zeker beschikbaar, áls je je bewijst. Je zal ook niet slecht behandeld meer worden. Ik ben momenteel bezig met de nieuwe regels, en als iemand offensief gedrag vertoont, zal deze zonder pardon zijn rechten verliezen, en op de 2e maal zal deze tijdelijk verbannen worden. Ik hoop dat dit helpt, link=Anthony Bosch link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 okt 24, 2009 13:18 (UTC) :Goh, moet ik me opnieuw bewijzen? Misschien door te zeggen dat ik sinds zomer 2007 al mod ben en dat dit de eerste keer is dat ik mijn rechten kwijt raak? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:11 (UTC) ::Ja omdat je altijd iedereen manipuleerd !! okt 24, 2009 14:15 (UTC) ::bwc)Ik zal me niet verkiesbaar stellen, en de reden is simpel: ze zullen tegen stemmen omdat de "revolutionairen" inmiddels met z'n 5en zijn en ze me allemaal niet mogen. Dit terwijl iedereen weet dat ik de meeste bijdragen heb geleverd aan deze wiki van iedereen hier, zie de bijdragen van Bucurestean alleen al. Of kijk bij Special:Contributions. Ik heb meer bijdragen dan al die "revolutionairen" (maffiosi) bij elkaar. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:16 (UTC) :::Ja bijdragen aan ruzie's okt 24, 2009 14:17 (UTC) ::::Wil je mijn bijdragen van account Bucurestean doorkijken? Ik heb 10x zoveel gedaan als jij. En "niet doen alsof je neus bloedt" zoals jullie dat zo mooi zeggen, maar jij hebt hier toevallig geen ruzie gehad? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:19 (UTC) Jillis, kijk naar de Libertan League 2009 en de Voetbalkrant... da's allemaal in slechts twee weken op poten gezet door één man: Bucurestean. Hij mag dan een klootzak zijn, maar ik ben de eerste om toe te geven dat hij nuttiger is in zijn ééntje dan ons allemaal bij elkaar. Dr. Magnus okt 24, 2009 14:21 (UTC) :Nuttig voor ruzie, want waarom is hij zoizo weer begonnen met dat voetbal gedoe, alleen om mij te irriteren en natuurlijk kon hij niet zomaar op houden. trouwens laf bucu dat je er zo onder uit probeerd te komen okt 24, 2009 14:25 (UTC) ::Nuttig voor bijdragen! Man, ik heb dat hele voetbalwereldje bedacht en bijgehouden! Jij maakte er ruzie om, niet ik! Ik heb dat hele fking ding bij moeten houden, weet je wat laf is? Dat je nu zo hypocriet doet. De hypocrisie spat er vanaf. Ik weet wel dat jullie samenspannen! --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:28 (UTC) Ga je nu niet ineens poeslief doen, Bucu? Je bent toch zo'n goede manipulator? Je zet voortdurend iedereen tegen elkaar op. Dat vind je het mooiste wat er is, of niet soms? Dr. Magnus okt 24, 2009 14:30 (UTC) :Was jij niet vertrokken, Judas? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:35 (UTC) :::Er is al een keer gestemd dat jij je rechten zou kwijt raken bucu, maar met een sokpop heb je ze weer teruggeplaats. okt 24, 2009 14:31 (UTC) ::::Dat is onzin, want de enige keer dat ik ze kwijtraakte was gisteren! Na een staatsgreep. Niets stemming, dat was onzin. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:35 (UTC) :Bucu, je stookt, je ruziet en je veroorzaakt strijd. Mensen flippen volkomen (ik, Jillids, vele anderen) en er breekt een strijd los. Wedden dat jij dat mooi vind? Dat je bij wijze van spreken in je luie stoel, popcorn kauwend zit toe te kijken en in je vuistje lacht? :) Dr. Magnus okt 24, 2009 14:32 (UTC) ::Idd, ik span niet samen want als het aan mij lag was je al lang geblokt maar anderen houden dit tegen okt 24, 2009 14:33 (UTC) ::: Je spant niet samen? WAT WAS DIE HELE STAATSGREEP DAN? Jullie hebben je al zo vaak tegengesproken en alsnog zo hypocriet blijven, ongelooflijk. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:35 (UTC) Ik ben niet zo zeker, Bucu, dat een blokkade wel in ons voordeel is. Sterker nog, ik denk dat je gewoon als normale gebruiker veel meer voor WikiStad kunt betekenen dan als moderator. Je moet in ieder geval kunnen blijven bijdragen. Dr. Magnus okt 24, 2009 14:36 (UTC) :Man, zie dan toch dat als Jillids, TahR78 en Cléo mod-rechten hebben - wat volstrekte onzin is en nogal onterecht, want dan zou ik ze ook moeten hebben, of andersom WIJ ALLEMAAL NIET - ik geblokkeerd word, ik niet normaal kan bewerken, die leugenachtige verhaaltjes van een paar hypocriete revolutionairen en redders van Libertas door blijven zetten? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:38 (UTC) Trouwens Trouwens, er schiet me net iets te binnen... waarom ben je niet weg, Bucu? Je was toch vertrokken hier? Al tig keer. Waarom blijf je terugkomen? Ik bedoel, als je toch was vertrokken zonder de League af te maken, waarom maakte het je dan uberhaupt wat uit dat Jillids je blokkeerde? Was gewoon weggebleven. Dan was dit hele gedoe er nooit geweest. Je hebt gewoon niet de ballen om er mee op te houden. Met WikiStad. Om gewoon te zeggen: doei, veel plezier, ik kom nooit meer terug. En dan écht weg te blijven. Dit hier is mijn laatste bericht. Ik houdt er nu wel mee op. Om mijn punt te bewijzen. Veel plezier. Als je nu een echte kerel bent vertrek je ook gewoon. Dr. Magnus okt 24, 2009 14:39 (UTC) :En jij ook, toch met je brief op Overleg forum:Redding? Ben je niet vergeten dat ik over een halfjaar terug wou komen voor de 2010 editie, maar ik mijn hachje moest beschermen omdat anderen mij zo graag willen blocken? En weet je wat jij mist? Zelfreflectie. Je kan niet luisteren, je kan je niet aan afspraken houden, je bent een zelfverheerlijker, een egoïst, iemand die alleen maar macht wil. En jij was ook weg? Waarom ben jij teruggekomen dan na je nierziekte of wat het ook was, wat is jouw verklaring? HYPOCRISIE. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:42 (UTC) :Niet waar, Pierius? Waarom kom jij hier nu mee aanzetten? En Jillids en Tahrim waren ook weg, waarom val je hen niet aan? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:43 (UTC) IRC http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=kinderwiki-nl ;) Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 14:43 (UTC) :Hoezo, om weer voor kankerlijer te worden uitgemaakt, maar dat niemand het kan zien? Als ze willen dat hun mond gesnoerd worden komen ze maar hier, want hier kan iedereen het zien en terugkijken. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:44 (UTC) ::Ok, dan zeg ik het hier: Ik begrijp je frustratie, je hebt ook gelijk, je aandeel is niét groter, om elkaar te kloten moet je met 2 zijn, maar dit is echt oeverloos, vraag Tedjuh via mail of ie deze komedie éindelijk een hand kan toeroepen, nu kom alleen JIJ als ruziemaker uit de bus ;) Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 14:46 (UTC) Hahah! PA! HAHAHHAA Jillids moet je mijn GP zien! Verwijder jezelf maar! WTF Hypocrieter dan hypocriet!!! --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:47 (UTC)